sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Fantasyland
Fantasyland is one of the "themed lands" at all of the Magic Kingdom-style parks run by The Walt Disney Company around the world. Each Fantasyland has a castle as well as several gentle rides themed after Disney movies. Disneyland History and environs Fantasyland is one of the original themed lands at Disneyland. Fantasyland features Sleeping Beauty Castle at its front, which is also the park's icon, and a central courtyard dominated by King Arthur's Carrousel, in front of which sits a sword in an anvil; several times each day a costumed Merlin helps a child pull the sword from it. Walt Disney said, "What youngster has not dreamed of flying with Peter Pan over moonlit London, or tumbling into Alice's nonsensical Wonderland? In Fantasyland, these classic stories of everyone's youth have become realities for youngsters - of all ages - to participate in." In 1983, Fantasyland received a major facelift (dubbed "New Fantasyland")Post card showing "New Fantasyland" http://www.perrific.com/disney/cards/card29.html and the attraction facades changed from a Renaissance motif to a fantasy mock up of a Bavarian village. Fantasyland's main entrance is through Sleeping Beauty Castle. The entrance also contains a separate walk-through attraction that opened in 1957 but was closed from 2001-2008 due to security concerns following the September 11, attacks. The attraction re-opened in May 2008. The plaque in front of the castle marks the spot where the Disneyland Time Capsule is buried. Sealed on the 40th anniversary of the park, it contains different items from the history of Disney parks. It is scheduled to be opened in the year 2035, forty years after it was first sealed. The famed "Fantasy in the Sky Fireworks" show was introduced in 1956, but Tinker Bell's first flight wasn't until 1961. The first Tinker Bell was Tiny Kline, former circus aerialist. Multiple shows have replaced this most involving some sort of 'flying' character, such as Tinker Bell. Fantasyland was said, by Walt Disney, to be his favorite land in the park. Current Attractions and entertainment * Alice in Wonderland * Casey Jr. Circus Train * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * It's a Small World * King Arthur Carrousel * Mad Tea Party * Matterhorn Bobsleds * Mr. Toad's Wild Ride * Peter Pan's Flight * Pinocchio's Daring Journey * Pixie Hollow * Fantasy Faire * Royal Hall * Sleeping Beauty Castle walk-through * Snow White's Scary Adventures * Storybook Land Canal Boats * The Sword in the Stone Former attractions and entertainment * Canal Boats of the World (1955) * Mickey Mouse Club Circus (1955–1956) * Mickey Mouse Club Theater (1955–82, replaced by Pinocchio's Daring Journey) * Keller's Jungle Killers (1956) * Skyway to Tomorrowland (1956–94) * Motor Boat Cruise (1957–93) * Midget Autopia (1957–66) * Fantasyland Autopia (1959–1999) * Skull Rock (1960–82) * Videopolis (1985–2006) * Fantasyland Depot (1961–1993, re-themed as Toon Town Depot) * Disney Afternoon Avenue, featuring Disney Afternoon characters (1991): ** Baloo's Dressing Room ** Motor Boat Cruise to Gummi Glen ** Rescue Rangers Raceway * Ariel's Grotto in Triton’s Garden (1996–2008, replaced by Pixie Hollow) * Fantasyland Theater: ** "Plane Crazy" Stage Show (1991–2012) ** Beauty and the Beast Live on Stage (1992–95) ** The Spirit of Pocahontas (1995–97) ** Disney's Animazement - The Musical (1998–2001) ** Disney Princess Fantasy Faire (2006–12) * Fantasia Gardens (1993–2006) * Royal Theatre ** "Frozen" (2015–16) Current Restaurants and refreshments * Edelweiss Snacks * Maurice's Treats * Troubador Tavern * Village Haus Restaurant, Currently featuring a Beauty and the Beast overlay called Red Rose Taverne Former restaurants and refreshments * Character Foods (1955–1981) * The Chicken of the Sea Pirate Ship and Restaurant (1955–82) * Welch's Grape Juice Stand (1956–1981) * Yumz (1985-2004) * Enchanted Cottage Sweets & Treats (2004–2012) Current Shops * Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique * The Castle Holiday Shop * Stromboli's Cart * Royal Reception * Fairy Tale Treasures * "It's a Small World" Toy Shop * Le Petit Chalet * The Mad Hatter Former shops * Merlin's Magic Shop (1955–1983) * Tinker Bell Toy Shoppe (1957–2008) * Castle Candy Kitchen/Shoppe (1958–1967) * Arts & Crafts Shop (1958–1982) * Clock Shop (1963–1969) * Captain Hook’s Galley (1982–89) * Castle Arts (1983–1987) * Mickey's Christmas Chalet (1983–1987) * Geppetto's Arts & Crafts (1983–2007) * Briar Rose Cottage (1987–1991) * Castle Christmas Shop (1987–1996) * Disney Villains (1991–1996) * The Castle Heraldry Shoppe (1994–2017) * Names Unraveled (1995–2005) * Knight Shop (1997–1998) * Princess Boutique (1997–2005) * Villains Lair (1998–2004) * 50th Anniversary Shop (2005–2006) * Three Fairies Magic Crystals (2006–2008) Magic Kingdom Fantasyland at Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World Resort has 10 main attractions. Expansion The area went through a large expansion and renovation between 2010 and 2014. Conceptual artwork for the expansion shows several new additions and changes. Included is a new dark ride themed to Disney's 1989 film ''The Little Mermaid (also located at Disney California Adventure), and an area themed to Disney's 1991 film Beauty and the Beast featuring the Beast's Castle with a new sit-down restaurant and Belle's cottage. There is also a rest area themed to Disney's 2010 film Tangled, and an interactive queue for Peter Pan's Flight.Walt Disney World opens “Tangled” themed rest area, further expanding Fantasyland with device charging area and bathrooms Retrieved March 8, 2013Peter Pan’s Flight debuts new themed queue taking Walt Disney World guests through the Darlings’ house Retrieved July 8, 2015 Mickey's Toontown Fair was closed on February 11, 2011 in order to build the Storybook Circus area of the Fantasyland extension. Some elements of Mickey's Toontown Fair were demolished and others were re-themed to the new area. Storybook Circus is based from elements of the film Dumbo and other characters from the Mickey Mouse universe. The Dumbo the Flying Elephant ride was removed from Fantasyland and rebuilt in Storybook Circus, the new version doubling the capacity of the old ride and introducing an interactive queue. The Barnstormer at Goofy's Wiseacre Farm was renamed The Barnstormer featuring the Great Goofini. Storybook Circus has been completed and became fully open to the public on October 4, 2012. The first stage was completed on March 12, 2012 ("The Barnstormer," the renovated Storybook Circus train station, and the first half of the new Dumbo ride). The second phase of Storybook Circus (the second half of Dumbo, the indoor queue area, and the Casey Jr. Splash 'n' Soak Station) opened in July 2012. The third, last and final phase (Pete's Silly Sideshow and Big Top Souvenirs) saw the completion of Storybook Circus on October 4, 2012. Snow White's Scary Adventures closed on May 31, 2012. The original ride was removed and Princess Fairytale Hall, a new Disney Princess "meet and greet" area, opened on September 18, 2013, where the attraction previously existed.Princess Fairytale Hall to make royal debut on Sept 18 as Walt Disney World completes new home for Cinderella, Rapunzel Inside the Magic, Retrieved September 7, 2013 An area themed to Disney's 1937 film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs features the dwarfs' cottage and a new roller coaster ride called the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train. The coaster features a first-of-its-kind ride system with a train of ride vehicles that swing back and forth, responding to the twists and turns of the track. Although not part of the original plans for the new Fantasyland, this attraction will take the place of several proposed interactive Disney Princess meet and greets; these have been removed from the updated plans for the expansion. The Seven Dwarfs Mine Train opened on May 28, 2014, completing New Fantasyland. Expansion timeline *September 12, 2009: At the D23 Expo, Disney officially announces plans to expand Fantasyland. It will include new rides, shows, meet and greets, restaurants, and store. Concept art is also shown. *April 11, 2010: Ariel's Grotto and Pooh's Playful Spot close for the expansion. *February 11, 2011: Mickey's Toontown Fair closes for the expansion. *March 12, 2012: The Barnstormer, Fantasyland train station, and the first half of the new Dumbo the Flying Elephant open. *May 31, 2012: Snow White's Scary Adventures closes to make room for the Princess Fairytale Hall. *July 2012: Second half of the Dumbo the Flying Elephant, Storybook Circus queue, and Casey Jr Soak N Splash Station open *October 4, 2012: Pete's Silly Sideshow and Big Top Souvenirs open. *November 19, 2012: Be Our Guest Restaurant, a quick service/table service restaurant opens. *December 6, 2012: Under the Sea: Journey of the Little Mermaid, Ariel's Grotto, Enchanted Tales with Belle, and Belle's Village open. *March 8, 2013: Tangled themed rest area open. *September 17, 2013: Princess Fairytale Hall opens. *May 28, 2014: Seven Dwarf's Mine Train opens completing the Fantasyland Expansion. *November 22, 2014: Peter Pan's Flight interactive queue opens. Current Attractions and entertainment Listed by section: Enchanted Forest * Ariel's Grotto * Under the Sea: Journey of the Little Mermaid * Enchanted Tales with Belle * Seven Dwarfs Mine Train * Mad Tea Party * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Storybook Circus * The Barnstormer * Casey Jr, Splash 'N' Soak Station * Dumbo the Flying Elephant *Pete's Silly Sideshow * Walt Disney World Railroad Castle Courtyard * Cinderella Castle * Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire * It's a Small World * Merida "Meet and Greet" at Fairytale Garden * Mickey's PhilharMagic * Peter Pan's Flight * Prince Charming Regal Carrousel * Princess Fairytale Hall Former attractions and entertainment * Mickey Mouse Revue (1971–80) * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea: Submarine Voyage (1971–94) * Mr. Toad's Wild Ride (1971–98) * Magic Journeys (1987-93) * Skyway to Tomorrowland (1971–99) * Skull Rock (1971–2011) * Snow White's Adventures (1971–94) * Snow White's Scary Adventures (1994–2012) * Legend of the Lion King (1994–2002) * Storytime with Belle (1999–2010) * Pooh's Playful Spot (2005–10) * Dream Along with Mickey (2006–16) Current Restaurants and refreshments * Be Our Guest Restaurant * Cheshire Café * Cinderella's Royal Table * The Friar’s Nook * Gaston's Tavern * Pinocchio Village Haus * Prince Eric’s Village Market * Storybook Treats Current Shops * Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique * Big Top Souvenirs * Bonjour! Village Gifts * Casey Jr. RailRoad Mercantile * Castle Couture * Fantasy Faire * Hundred Acre Goods * Sir Mickey's Tokyo Disneyland Tokyo Disneyland has two original attractions among the usual dark rides: Cinderella's Fairy Tale Hall, which features the story of Cinderella in a walk-through style attraction, and Pooh's Hunny Hunt, which uses a trackless ride system. It is also the only version of Fantasyland to still feature the original version of Dumbo the Flying Elephant with only ten flying elephants, while the other versions of the attraction have sixteen elephants. In April 29, 2015, Oriental Land Company revealed a major expansion/re-imagining was announced that includes the addition of areas based around “Beauty and the Beast” will be the theme for the new area in development.http://www.themeparkinsider.com/flume/201504/4526/ “Alice in Wonderland” has been theme for the new area replacing the old It's a Small World, move next to Space Mountain. However, it has been cancelled and been replaced by an indoor theater, an unnamed Big Hero 6 Ride in Tomorrowland and a meet and greet attraction in Toontown. Current Attractions and entertainment * Alice's Tea Party * Castle Carrousel * Cinderella Castle * Cinderella's Fairy Tale Hall * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * Haunted Mansion * It's a Small World * Mickey's PhilharMagic * Peter Pan's Flight * Pinocchio's Daring Journey * Pooh's Hunny Hunt * Snow White's Adventures * Snow White Grotto * The Sword in the Stone Future attractions and entertainment * Enchanted Tale of Beauty and the Beast http://www.olc.co.jp/en/news/news_tdr/20181206_01e/main/0/link/20181206_01e.pdf (TBD) * Fantasyland Forest Theatre Former attractions and entertainment * Skyway (1983–98) * Mickey Mouse Revue (1983–2009) * Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour (1986–2006) Current Restaurants and refreshments * Captain Hook's Galley * Cleo's * Queen of Hearts Banquet Hall * Troubadour Tavern * Village Pastry Current Shops * Brave Little Tailor Shoppe * Fantasy Gifts * The Glass Slipper * Kingdom Treasure * Pleasure Island Candies * Pooh Corner * Stromboli's Wagon Disneyland Paris The fourth Fantasyland to open was in France, at Disneyland Park, previously named Euro Disneyland. Themed as a fairy tale village, this land specifically notes the European origins of the source material for many Disney animated films. A unique attraction of the park was Les Pirouettes du Vieux Moulin, a Ferris wheel added to the rear of The Old Mill building in 1993. The Old Mill, which resembles a Dutch windmill and was inspired by the 1937 Academy Award-winning Disney cartoon The Old Mill, was a feature of the park when it opened in 1992, and serves drinks and snacks. The ride closed in the early 2000s, but the wheel and its eight bucket-like passenger cars were left in place and are seasonally decorated. Current Attractions and entertainment * Alice's Curious Labyrinth * Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains (Snow White's Scary Adventures) * Le Carrousel de Lancelot (Lancelot's Carousel) * Le Pooh de Petit La Nos Bear * Casey Jr. - Le Petit Train du Cirque (Casey Jr. Circus Train) * Le Château de la Belle au Bois Dormant (Sleeping Beauty's Castle) * Disneyland Paris Railroad - Fantasyland Station * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * La Galerie de la Belle au Bois Dormant (Sleeping Beauty's Gallery) * Le Théâtre du Château (The Castle Stage) * It's a Small World * Mad Hatter's Tea Cups * Meet Mickey Mouse * Merida "Meet and Greet" * Le Pays de Contes de Fées (Storybook Land Canal Boats) * Peter Pan's Flight * Princess Pavilion * Rapunzel and Flynn "Meet and Greet" * La Tanière du Dragon (The Dragon's Lair) * Les Voyages de Pinocchio (Pinocchio's Fantastic Journey) * The Sword in the Stone Former attractions and entertainment * Les Pirouettes du Vieux Moulin * Fantasy Festival Stage: ** Winnie the Pooh and Friends, too! (1998–2008) * World Chorus Current Restaurants and refreshments * L'Arbre Enchanté * L'Auberge de Cendrillon * Au Chalet de la Marionnette * Fantasia Gelati * March Hare Refreshments * The Old Mill * Pizzeria Bella Notte * Toad Hall Restaurant Current Shops * La Bottega di Geppetto (Gepetto's Shop) * La Boutique du Château (The Castle Shop) * La Chaumière des Sept Nains (The Seven Dwarfs' Cottage) * La Confiserie des Trois Fées (The Three Fairies' Sweet Shop) * La Ménagerie du Royaume (The Kingdom Menagerie) * Merlin l'Enchanteur (Merlin the Magician) * La Petite Maison des Jouets (The Little House of Toys) * Sir Mickey's Boutique Hong Kong Disneyland Hong Kong Disneyland features the most prominent Disney trademark, Sleeping Beauty Castle and many of the classic fairy tale characters from everyone's childhood find their "homes" here, all have their own attractions, and the rest of the gang hangs out at the "Fantasy Gardens", the meeting point for character greetings. In August 2014, The second Pixie Hollow decor had been moved closer to Adventureland, and the area that up to the Fantasyland Train Station, was surrounded by fences hiding the works started recently for "Fairy Tale Forest" opened on December 17, 2015, as part of its 10th anniversary celebration, which is presented by Pandora. Current Attractions and entertainment * Cinderella Carousel * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * Fairy Tale Forest * Fantasy Gardens * Hong Kong Disneyland Railroad - Fantasyland Station * It's a Small World * Mad Hatter Tea Cups * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Mickey's PhilharMagic * Snow White Grotto * Storybook Theater **Mickey and the Wondrous Book * Sword in the Stone Future attractions and entertainment * The Castle (2020) Hong Kong Disneyland announces major expansion plans, By Karla Cripps, November 24, 2016, CNN.com * Arendelle: World of Frozen (2021) ** Frozen Ever After ** Wandering Oaken’s Sliding Sleighs Former attractions and entertainment * Storybook Theater ** The Golden Mickeys (2005–2015) * Sleeping Beauty Castle (2005–2018) Restaurants and refreshments * Clopin's Festival of Foods * Popcorn, Cotton Candy, Frozen Lollipops Cart * Royal Banquet Hall * Small World Ice Cream * Soya Chicken Leg, Corn on the Cob, Frozen Lollipops Cart Current Shops * Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique * Merlin's Magic Portraits * Merlin's Treasures * Pooh Corner * Storybook Shoppe Future Shops * Tick Tock Toys & Collectibles Shanghai Disneyland Park Opening on June 16, 2016, Shanghai Disneyland Park also features a version of Fantasyland. The park's castle, called Enchanted Storybook Castle, represents all Disney Princesses and will be the largest of all six Magic Kingdom castles. A brand new unique attraction called Voyage To The Crystal Grotto is also included, and is a guided boat ride tour through the castle, and around Fantasyland. Current Attractions and entertainment *Alice in Wonderland Maze *Bai Ling Storytime *Enchanted Storybook Castle *Voyage To The Crystal Grotto *Frozen: A Sing-Along Celebration inside Evergreen Playhouse *Hunny Pot Spin *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Once Upon a Time Adventure *Storybook Court *Peter Pan's Flight *Seven Dwarfs Mine Train Current Restaurants and refreshments *Celebration Cafe *Fairy Godmother's Cupboard *Merlin's Magic Recipe *Pinocchio Village Kitchen *Royal Banquet Hall *Tangled Tree Tavern *Troubadour Treats Current Shops *Be Our Guest Boutique *Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique *Cottage Curios *Fantasy Faire *Hundred Acre Goods *Mickey & Minnie's Mercantile *Mountainside Treasures References Category:Amusement parks opened in 1955 Category:Themed areas in Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Disneyland Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Tokyo Disneyland Category:Disneyland Park (Paris) Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Shanghai Disneyland Park Category:Fantasyland Category:1955 establishments in California